Legacy
by PoisonCupcake101
Summary: Scrooge has 2 secrets he'd take to the grave. Della's disappearance and the appearance of his son Liam McDuck. But those mysteries won't stay buried for long, not with the sudden arrival of his three great nephews. Read as Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby and Liam drag Scrooge into quests he had long given up on, and secrets he had thought were forgotten.
1. Chapter 1: PRELUDE

_**No One's POV~**_

_When Mrs. Beakley started her job at the __McDuck Manor__ she became unfazed by the daily supernatural occurrences that appeared around or with Scrooge McDuck. It wasn't even unusual for Scrooge to disappear weeks or even months at a time when going on one of his adventures, hell, she didn't even mind if he didn't inform her beforehand when he left to do so, because once he came back he merely stated how good or bad his trip had been, hand off the 'trophy(ies)' or objects he had brought from them and then head off to either get some work done or take a good night's rest._

_So it wasn't unusual when one night out of nowhere Scrooge stated that he was going out for one of his trips, a suspicious bag in hold, and Della hot on his heels while pulling on her signature pilot hat and jacket. Before he went out he told her that he wouldn't be back in several weeks and then was gone into the night. Those weeks turned into many and then for more than half a year before Scrooge finally returned._

_It was the middle of the night, there was a storm out that threatened to blow the trees out back clear out of the ground, and Mrs. Beakley was doing her usual chores within the mansion, at this time she would've been sleeping but with Scrooge having been gone for 6 months she had to do his paperwork that was spilling off his desk. It took her more than a day to finish, but by the time she was done it was night and she had no choice but to do her chores, she would have just gone to sleep since she hadn't seen Scrooge for months but she was certain that any day he would return, plus, some of the artifacts here needed daily cleaning in order to stay pure._

_It was 11:00 when she heard the knock at the door, at this she was curious, she hadn't been expecting anyone to come to the mansion or had she ordered or asked for anything at this time, and Launchpad was home since his shift was over. And she wasn't sure if it was Scrooge, he would have never knocked at his own front door but open it and do what he would have always done when coming back from his trip._

_With little hesitance she opened the door and was greeted by the very two that had been missing for 6 months, Della was soaking wet, shivering in her jacket, and when the door had been opened she raced in and headed for her room in order to change, she looked a little ruffled from whatever adventure she had just had but seemed okay, just cold and exhausted._

_Then there was Scrooge, equally if not more exhausted, soaked to the bone, and with ruffled feathers here and there. As always he merely stepped into his home, handed of an odd wet bundle to Beakley and then headed off to his own room, the same suspicious bag in hand and with no words other than a murmured 'in room 57, oh and he's a boy', then he was gone._

_Beakley sighed as she closed the front door, both for the fact she'll have to clean up the mess they dragged in and for the fact that the bundle she was holding was wetting her clothes through._

_It was when she looked into the bundle of Scrooge's wet coat did she have the shock of her life, all the time she worked for Scrooge she was used to getting objects of world destruction, flying gold stealing dragons, goblins, headless animals and men, even ghosts that come out of nowhere to haunt the mansion, but never in her life did Scrooge come back with something like this. Something like a duckling._

_The little boy -as Scrooge stated- was tucked messily into Scrooges coat -which was why he hadn't been wearing it when he arrived- and was partially wet from the rain. He seemed to be asleep, small chest breathing calmly and limbs pressed into himself as if trying to keep warm -even though he didn't seem cold by the way he was unaffected by being wet-_

_She was startled out of her analyzing when the small duckling let out a mewl of discomfort, he wiggled in the wet coat and then it let out a whine, that's when Beakley moved._

_She didn't understand why Scrooge had told her 'Room 57' -it was just another guest room- until she entered said space, to her shock she was met with a lavished baby room that she was certain hadn't been there when she had last visited it -which was 11 months ago, she didn't need to clean all guest rooms until she knew a guest would be sleeping there, and they had a lot of rooms so there was no use in cleaning them all-, it was simple but you could tell every object in that room was expensive and something a duck that had never had any sons or daughters bought._

_When she got over the surprise of seeing the room she carried the duckling to the changing table and immediately began to treat him, throwing the wet coat into the nearby clothes basket and dressing him in a soft blue onesie, the duckling had stayed asleep all this time, only calming down when he was dried. While doing so she studied him further, he looked like your average duckling, weighing a normal amount and seeming as normal as any duckling should be, he had pure white feathers with odd tuffs on his head here and there, delicate limbs pulled into himself and un-sick from being wet._

_Lifting him she settled him into the __crib__ placed in the middle of the room and watched as he yawned, turned on his side and then went fast to sleep again, honestly after everything she's been through she hadn't been expecting Scrooge to show up with a duckling in arms as if it was an ordinary thing._

_Sighing, she took one last glance at the duckling before making her way out._

_**-Years Later-**_

_It's been 4 years since Liam had showed up into everyone's lives. _

_And Beakley had to say that that duckling was the strangest child she had ever had the pleasure to meet, she couldn't quite put it, but the duckling was unnatural so to say. It wasn't that she disliked him, she had spent years getting used to Scrooge's odd quirks and what he brought back time and time again, she was just befuddled at seeing what the 1 year old would do and say, and as the months went by, she learned something new about the infant that Scrooge had brought back home._

_To say that Liam was unnatural was an understatement though, he acted like he hadn't been an infant before, speaking when he was only a few months into living here, and staring at guests as if he was assessing them, what Scrooge brought back certainly wasn't your average duckling._

_And it didn't stop at his early verbal speaking, nor the way he looked and spoke to others, it was what he spoke of and knew that greatly intrigued and surprised her, he really shouldn't have been an infant, because of the way he spoke, and looked at you, was like he had been an adult placed into a ducklings body, he might as well have known more than Scrooge._

_Mrs. Beakley sighed as she wiped the last of the dirt from the window before moving on, she paused at the library door and glanced in, not surprised to see a 5 year old Liam reading a book on flowers. He was laid out on a pillow near the window, eyes focused on the pages before him and letting out slight hums when he read over something interesting._

_It wasn't really a surprise to see the young duckling here reading, ever since he found out this mansion had a library the 1 year old was quick to go over every book the library could offer, Scrooge didn't seem to mind or even care that Liam hadn't had an ounce of learning experience in him for him to even read let alone speak a coherent sentence, but that didn't stop the boy from reading books well passed his age, in fact Scrooge was intrigued, buying whatever books Liam asked for or answering whatever question he had, it was like Scrooge was going over an experiment that anyone -other that Della- didn't know about._

_The old housekeeper breathed through her nostrils as she quietly closed the library door, and made her way to another set of hallways to clean. Honestly, that boy might as well be another artifact here, rather than Scrooge's child, she wished she knew more about him. And don't get her wrong, she had asked where Scrooge had gotten the boy in the first place, but like always he gave out the 'story' of how he met a beautiful duck during his journey, and incidentally had Liam, but Mrs. Beakley knew better, and when the story left his beak she called his bullshit, after all, she -and Della- might as well have been the only ones to know the exact date Scrooge had left, and there was no way the duck could of had Liam only after a few months, otherwise Liam wouldn't be as healthy as he was now, plus, as she said before, the duckling was odd._

_Mrs. Beakley shook her head when she was reminded of the first situation that occurred back when Liam was around 3, Mrs. WhiteFeather, Scrooge's biggest bank doner, had been visiting one day when she just so happened to question when Scrooge had gotten a child. Honestly Mrs. Beakley should have seen this coming, but she was out cleaning a room of artifacts and she hadn't been there to see the entire thing. Apparently Mrs. Whitefeather had asked if she could see Liam, and Scrooge saw no problem in this. But once the two finally met face to face did trouble arise-_

_**-2 Years Ago-**_

_"My you look just like your father." she had commented, a smile adorning her beak as she gazed upon the 3 year old in Scrooge's lap, sure he looked a bit different but he must of taken his appearance on his mother's side._

_She blinked when she felt eyes on her, and taking an unnoticeable glance around was confused when she found no such perpetrator, it wasn't until she gazed upon the duckling did she jump in surprise. In all of her life that she had met duckling after duckling from ages newborn to duckling she had never seen such a look in a child's eye before. The duckling in Scrooge's hold gazed upon her with a look of scrutiny, like he was analyzing something she couldn't quite see, she squirmed in place and wanted nothing more than to get up, and walk away. She detested the look._

_Then the child -if he really was a child- spoke, his tone was chirpy, and joyful like any child should have been when meeting a new guest, but the way he spoke was. . . . like he detested the way he pronounced them, like he was trying too hard to speak like a 3 year old should, but wished he didn't have to "Than' you, an' i thin' that you loo' li' youw fathew too, though i'm suwpwised that youw son doesn' ta'e aftew him, i see why youw hate him so much."_

_-you can see how things ended after that comment, Mrs. Whitefeather was of course offended, had yelled at Scrooge who in turn asked politely if she could leave, and she did so with a ferocity, though that didn't seem to stop her from donating, in fact, it seemed like she donated a bit more, probably from the influence of the fight, she came less now, but when she did come, she stayed clear away from Liam and made sure to keep the conversation at bay from even mentioning the duckling._

_Honestly, Mrs. Beakley didn't know whether to be frustrated or content with the fact that Liam spoke to such a person with offense, hell, all she wanted to do at the end of that story was to lecture Liam, but Scrooge had beaten her to it, but she knew better, like always he probably chastised him on such improper manners and had promptly given him lessons on how to speak to guests, of course that didn't stop the duckling from doing it again and Mrs. Beakley knew that Scrooge would give up eventually, she had to give Liam credit though, he stopped telling the guests something they disliked and instead said things that might as well been cryptic._

_Though you have to understand, as the boy grew up, Mrs. Beakley realized that the duckling held. . . powers i guess you could say, it wasn't like mind boggling things; moving things without touching them, turning things to ice or melting them, he just. . . spoke of things that he shouldn't know, like a physic but not, she had asked Scrooge and he had waved her off, giving her a list of physic, prophet, fortune teller, and things that tried to describe what Liam had, but Mrs. Beakley knew better, what the boy had was far beyond being a physic, its like he knew things from both the past and the future, as if he already knew how things would play out._

_Out of curiosity she had finally asked Liam, and what he told her was a little confusing, she remembered him blinking up at her in confusion and then getting a thoughtful look on his face "it's not like. . . i can't see the future, well, i mean, i can, but it's like. . . . . okay the. . . .well imagine a stream, its big and wide and there are leaves drifting down it, then imagine the stream splitting into different paths, one is heading right, the other left, and the other forward, and once the leaves reach that crossing i have no idea where they go, if they go left, or right, or forward, but i know each and every path and what would happen on them, i just don't know which future would come. . . ." Mrs. Beakley had promptly blinked and gave him a stern gaze as if trying to figure out what he had just said, she understood what little she could understand, then she asked "is that how. . . it works?" Liam had blinked again and gave her an amused look, shaking his head lightly "No, but you'll know soon enough" and then he went back to reading. And Mrs. Beakley was forced to leave when he wouldn't insinuate further._

_The oddities didn't cease, and as time went on, Mrs. Beakley had gotten used to them, though that didn't stop her from being surprised when side quirks showed themselves._

_Looking back at the hallway she had left, she shook her head, she swore that that boy was hiding more than he was letting on._


	2. Chapter 2: Back to the Past

_**-Three Years Later After Liam's Arrival-**_

_"Scrooge, you never told me you had a child?" Said Flammel Whitefeather, one of the millionaire donors to Scrooge, she had a brow raised, and eyed the small duckling that was toying around with a dozen or so small blocks with letters carved into them._

_The last time she had been here she hadn't seen any ducklings around, but that was one year ago, now here she was, visiting the duck she was donating to and seeing a small duckling crawling around like he's been here all his life. Obviously it didn't belong to Launchpad, or Mrs. Beakley, the guy didn't seem like the type to have a child, and the former was already committed to her job, it looked like she didn't want any children at the moment._

_Scrooge, from his seat across Flammel, looked up from his tea and then turned to also eye his 3 year old son, the small duckling was playing with a bunch of blocks Mrs. Beakley had bought, it was spring, and he was sporting comfortable black trousers and a magenta T-shirt, his indigo eyes where unnaturally focused on the blocks as if he was testing them._

_Scrooge hummed and then turned back to his biggest donor, shrugging his shoulders "Picked him up on my last trip." he merely said._

_Flammel raised another brow as she took a sip from her own tea "Picked him up'? is he. . your son?"._

_Scrooge raised a brow at this as if she were stupid._

_Spluttering she rephrased her sentence "I mean is he your biological son?" _

_This garnered a blank look from him as if he were thinking over his thoughts before he spoke "He's mine, yes."_

_Flammel gave him a look of mile surprise "really? i never pegged you for the children type."_

_Scrooge scoffed "Something changed my mind i guess you could say." his tone clearly said he wasn't going to explain more, so she didn't ask._

_Flammel hummed, they were quiet again, both sipping at their tea with the sounds of Mrs. Beakley vacuuming off in the hallway somewhere and the clanking of well placed blocks._

_". . What's his name?" Flammel finally asked, a bit curious about Scrooge's new found son._

_"Liam, Liam McDuck, he's 3." Scrooge stated, adding the last bit since he knew she was curious._

_"Liam? how simple, would you mind if i meet him?" she asked, placing her tea on the table._

_"I don't see why not, Liam! why don't you come over! just. . . be warned he isn't. . . average i guess you could say."_

_Flammel raised another brow at this, confused more than curious now, how can a duckling be. . . un-average-_

_She was cut off from her thoughts when the small duckling toddled up to Scrooge and was lifted into his lap "Liam, why don't you say high to our guest, this is Mrs. Flammel WhiteFeather, my biggest bank donner."_

_Flammel watched as the small duckling blinked, looked up from Scrooge to her and then seemed to look at her, it was a look that made her uncomfortably shift and glance away, but then he spoke and she turned back to him, finding a happy smile on his face "Hewwo Mrs. Fwammel." he chirped, it was adorable but to Mrs. Flammel it sounded so fake, like he was trying to sound like the 3 year old he was and was messing up his sentence on purpose._

_She gave the duckling a strained smile "O-Oh yes, it's nice to meet you too Liam, you know you look so much like your father." it was a straight lie, yes the duckling had Scrooge's feathers, but he looked different, must have been the mother he takes after._

_Liam gave her an odd look before speaking "Than' you-" what he said next left Flammel sputtering "you wook wike youw fathew too, you shouwd watch out, he's been 'aking youw money fow a wong time now." Flammel sputtered in both shock and offence, but Liam merely giggled at her and turned back to Scrooge who didn't know whether to apologize or be amused with what Liam had just said "Can i go pway in the gawden?" Liam chirped, as if he hadn't just insulted and shocked the duck before him._

_"Yes you may, just make sure to ask Launchpad alright." Scrooge allowed the duckling to scramble off his lap and toddle/race out of the living room to search for said pelican._

_After the small one was out of the room Scrooge turned back to Flammel who was still sputtering, but instead of looking embarrassed she seemed quite annoyed, probably because his son just insulted her father "Look, Mrs. WhiteFeather-"_

_"Scrooge! w-what w-what is your son!?" she hissed._

_Scrooge raised a brow and folded his hands over his lap, a frown pulled on his bill "My son is my son, look, he didn't mean to offend you-"_

_"Offend! how would he know about my father?! Sir Scrooge pardon my offense, but there is something wrong with your son!" she said a matter of factly, face screwed in slight disgust, it was true though, that duckling was unnatural in many ways than one, there was just something about him that made her shiver where she sat, that look in his eyes, an expression that should never be on a ducklings face._

_Scrooge's face deepened into a blank expression, eyes dark and bill pulled into a deep frown "Mrs. WhiteFeather, i would appreciate it if you didn't talk bad about my son." _

_Flammel squawked at him and proceeded to gesture over to said duckling of her distaste, the small one toddling just passed the door with Launchpad right on his heels "But Scrooge!-"_

_"Mrs. Flammel WhiteFeather, if you can't say anything nice about my son, then it would be appreciated if you left, now." Scrooge's tone was dark and stiff, eyes narrowed._

_Mrs. Flammel sputtered, but seeing the look on his face she couldn't help but quiver and leave, taking up her purse and bidding everyone a 'good day'._

_All the while, Scrooge picked up his refilled cup of tea again and sipped it without any guilt prior to this moment._

_He watched as Liam toddled around the garden with Launchpad in a monologue about his prier days before becoming Scrooge's driver, he sighed and took a sip of his tea, he was going to have to have another lecture with Liam about what to say to their guests 'that boy, how many times am i going to have to tell him to reduce his power.' _

_"Hey Uncle Scrooge! where's Liam! I want to test something out with him!" Della Duck appeared before him, dressed in her average outfit of brown shorts, moss green camo t-shirt and her basic blue scarf that she got for a Christmas present from Donald last year._

_Scrooge raised a brow and gestured outside with a lax tilt of his head "Outside, any reason why?" he asked in suspicion, it hadn't been the first time Della 'needed' Liam for some kind of 'test', nor where they rarely something 'good'. It had been a month since the last 'test' that Scrooge was sure was just an excuse to see how far Liam's 'special abilities' went, it also ended in a huge explosion that demolished a quarter of the forest in the Estate backyard. He didn't want to have to go through another month of Gardner's, construction workers and special geographers to fill in another forest worth of land. _

_The 10 year old shrugged and twirled a suspicious silver stick in her hand "Nothing much, just wanted to try something out with him."_

_Scrooge scrutinized his niece before sighing "No explosions then, what-so-ever." the threatening tone went right over Della's head as she pouted "Fine fine you're no fun." and then she was gone, dashing out of the back doors and into the yard to find the duckling._

_Shaking his head, Scrooge went back to sipping his tea, his thoughts drifting back to his earlier thoughts of Liam and his future guests 'one of these days, i swear.' _

_A second later the sound of screams pierced the air, followed by a screeching Launchpad who raced across the lawn to who knows where, chased by Della who had Liam in her arms._

_Scrooge groaned, he wasn't looking forward to see what Della had done this time._


End file.
